


Because I Think It's Right

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of the scene between Cas and Dean at the end of If I Were King.  I don't own anything to do with this show.  There might be some direct dialogue from the scene.  The song I used is from another show. But I've always thought it applies to Supernatural better. This song gives me chills, I love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Think It's Right

Cast stood and watched Dean sleep on Bobby's couch. Even though he had be among humans for some time, they still perplexed them. Their tenaciousness, the trust they placed in each other; in people not their family. The ability to want to help someone in need. Many things he still didn't understand.

Cas especially had trouble with this one, Dean. That one word, always made his inside seems like someone poured water inside his body to fill him up until he was ready to burst.

Cas cocked his head sideways and approached Dean, he didn't really want to wake him, he just wanted to see him one last time. He stood over him and stared down. 

Even while Dean slept, he looked sad and worried. His skin so pale, making his freckles stand out more, and his fine, long golden brown lashes that closed over the jade fire that were his eyes. Cas has been alive for a very long time and has seen many things, but those green eyes and the person they belonged to still made Cas believe Dean was one of the most beautiful thing Heaven created. That is why the sad and worried look that Dean held while he was asleep Cas knew it had alot to do with him. He didn't want that, didn't want any of this.

Cas reached out to touch Dean's face when he awoke suddenly.  
Cas stepped back quickly.  
Dean sat up and blinked "Cas" he wiped his eyes "what the hell?"

"I'm sorry Dean"

Dean stood up "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to try and explain things to you, alone...."

Dean cut him off "There is no explanation you're gonna give me that would satisfy me or make me understand. What you are doing is wrong and you know it"

Cas saw the hurt in his eyes, the weariness and the tears that started welling up. He turned his back to Dean.

"Don't turn your back on me Cas, look at me and tell me why"

Cas turned back "Please try to understand Dean, I am an Angel of the Lord. Raphael must not be allowed to start the Apocalypse again"

"Cas, we'll find another way. Your my brother, my friend, Sam, Bobby and I will help you"

" You cannot help. You are only human, and limited. This is beyond you. " Cas took a step forward.

" I think we have proven we can play with the big kids" Dean's fists were clenched tightly, making indentations in his palms, willing the tears not to fall.

A tear slipped down Dean's cheek anyways, Cas came nearer still, touched Dean's cheek with his fingertips to catch the tear. Dean was shaking as he placed his hand over the Angel's to hold it in place.  
He looked at Cas, green eyes wet with rain.  
"Please, Cas I'm beggin' you. Don't do this"

Cas layed his palm on Dean's face " I have to do what I think is right. I am sorry Dean" Dean's hand trembled over his.

"Cas.....I......I...." he wanted to say it. But he didn't think it would do any good. He could barely breathe.  
" You know then, Sam and I will have to stop you anyway we can"

" I know" Cas said and he was gone.

 

 

Save Me....Remy Zero

I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside  
And they pull you under  
And I would give you anything you want  
You were all I wanted  
And all my dreams are falling down  
Crawling around

Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it, just stay,   
Come one, I've been waiting for you.

I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside   
And they pull me under  
And i would give you anything you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawlin around.


End file.
